Current mobile devices include the functions of smartphones, as well as various other functions. For example, a mobile device may have an autostereoscopic display function. An autostereoscopic display function is technology that enables a user of the mobile device to view a natural three-dimensional (3D) image without a need for special glasses.
Generally speaking, a mobile device may generate a 3D image by refracting light, output by a display panel, in different directions in space using a parallax barrier and/or a lens array.